LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945)
Manhattan, New York |Baptism = |Death = Port Chester, New York |Burial = Greenwood Union Cemetery Rye, New York |Father = Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) |Mother = Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) |Spouse = Catherine Marie Harney (1878-1966) |Marriage = May 25, 1918 Rye, New York |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) aka Lee Lindauer. He worked as a gardener and is named after the physician that attended his birth. (b. August 14, 1879, 245 East 20th Street, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA - d. February 23, 1945, United Hospital, Port Chester, Westchester County, New York, USA) Parents *Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) Birth He was born in 1879 and the family was living at 245 East 20th Street in Manhattan, New York. He was named after the physician that attended his birth, who was "H. LeBaron Harte". Siblings *Eloise Lindauer II (1861-1935) was born in Manhattan and married an insurance worker named Maximillian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) aka Max Freudenberg *William Lindauer (1866-c1870) *Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944) who was born in New Jersey, remained a bachelor and was a circus trapeze performer and an actor *Ada Lindauer (1868-bef1900) aka Ada Lindauer I, who was born in Manhattan and married Charles L. Schoenfeld II (1858-aft1920); *Anna Lillian Lindauer (1873-1956) was born in Manhattan and married Ira Lowe in Rye, New York, and then had 2 children and 3 grandchildren who have not been located yet *Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1877-1923) was born in New Jersey and married Hannah Shea (1884-?) and had at least one child but no grandchildren and then Harry died of syphilis Education He dropped out of school after the 8th grade according to the 1940 United States Census. Hoboken, New Jersey to Rye, New York In 1880 the family was living at 51 8th Street in Hoboken, Hudson County, New Jersey and between 1890 and 1895 the family moved from New Jersey to Rye, New York. In 1900 the family was living in Rye and the children living with Charles and Anna were: Arthur, Harry and LeBaron plus two children who may have been fathered by Charles but are listed as nephews: Grover Dunne and Louis Miller. Grover died under the name Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) and the fate of Louis Miller is unknown. Marriage On May 25, 1918 LeBaron married Catherine Marie Harney (1878-1966) but they didn't have any children. Rye, New York In 1905 he was working as a clerk in a grocery store. LeBaron registered for the draft on September 12, 1918. In 1920 LeBaron and Catherine were living at 38 Elm Place in Rye with LeBaron's brother Harry and his sister Anna. LeBaron was working as a handyman for a private family. Around 1922 LeBaron started work as a gardener at the Charles Sicard estate. Charles Sicard appears to have been a Manhattan attorney with a summer home in Rye according to the 1920 Manhattan census. In 1930 LeBaron and Catherine were taking care of his mother, Anna Kershaw. Death In 1943, LeBaron retired from his position as gardener, and he died in 1945 at United Hospital at 406 Boston Post Road in Port Chester, Westchester County, New York of pernicious anemia. Obituary His obituary appeared in the Rye Chronicle on March 2, 1945: "Funeral services for LeBaron Lindauer, of 45 Orchard Avenue, were held on Monday at the William H. Graham Funeral Home. Mr. Lindauer died suddenly last Friday at the United Hospital. The Rev. Dr. J. Lane Miller, pastor of the Methodist Church, officiated. Interment was in Greenwood Union Cemetery. Mr. Lindauer had been a resident of Rye for fifty-four years and had been employed on the Charles Sicard estate for twenty-three years prior to his retirement two years ago. He was sixty-five years old. Surviving are his wife, Catherine H. Lindauer, and a sister, Anna Lindauer Lowe, of Rye." Burial His remains were handled by the William H. Graham Funeral Home and he was buried at Greenwood Union Cemetery, Rye, New York on February 26, 1945. The Reverend J. Lane Miller, pastor of the Methodist Church officiated at the funeral. External links *LeBaron Hart Lindauer at Findagrave *LeBaron Hart Lindauer at Facebook Portraits Image:Lindauer-LeBaron 1929 Rye New York crop.png|LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1878-1945) in May of 1929 in Rye, New York Image:Lindauer-Lebaron_01.jpg|LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1878-1945) in May of 1929 in Rye, New York Image:Lindauer Kershaw 1929 023b.jpg|Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944) in August 1929 in Rye, New York Image:Kershaw-AnnaAugusta 04b.jpg|Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944) in August 1929 in Rye, New York Documents Image:Lindauer-LeBaron 10a.gif|1878 LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1878-1945) birth certificate Image:Lindauer-Lebaron birthindex.gif|1878 birth index File:1880 census Kershaw Lindauer Freudenberg.gif|1880 US census File:Lindauer-Charles 1885 NJ census.png|1885 New Jersey census Image:1900 census Kershaw Lindauer 2.gif|1900 US census Image:1905 census Lindauer Rye compressed.jpg|1905 New York census Image:Document missing.png|1910 US census Image:NewYorkStateCensus1915 449668387.jpg|1915 New York census Image:Lindauer-Lebaron draft 2.jpg|1918 World War I draft registration Image:1920 census Lindauer Lowe.jpg|1920 US census Image:NewYorkStateCensus1925 455907341.jpg|1925 New York census Image:1930 census Lindauer Kershaw 2.gif|1930 US census Image: 1940 United States Federal Census for Lebaron Lindauer.jpg|1940 US census Image:Lindauer-LeBaron 1945 death.png|1945 death certificate Image:LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1878-1945) obituary.png|1945 obituary Category: Non-SMW people articles Category:LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) Category:American gardenersrican gard